The New Me
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: A new invader is wandering through Earth making enemies and friends. Who are they? Will Gir ever act normal? Will Zim ever stop acting stupid? NO! They can't. Don't like don't read.
1. Coral

**Warning:****_First Invader Zim story. _If I make any mistakes: spelling, plot, people's actions, and or what the things are called: then please tell me, please. I HAVE watched Invader Zim before so, please don't worry about anything. Also, this is an OC story but, before you x out of this story, please listen to me first. Just read one chapter please, it won't hurt to read this kind of stuff. Now thank you for listening to this boring introduction and you may now read this chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

The Irken wandered through space in the tiny ship. Wandering and wandering with her companion, Razar. A robot with dark blue eyes. If you stared into them, you would probably get lost in them. He sat beside her, silently looking around empty space.

"Master", Razar quietly said as the Irken looked down upon him.

"Yes Razar?" She had asked.

"Planet dead ahead", He answered seriously as she nodded.

He white coat shined in the tiny ship as she put the ships coordinates in. Earth was the planets name. Filled with land, water, plants, animals, and _humans. _She had never met a human before but, she was working up the courage to met one. She set the plane on automatic and picked Razar up. She wasn't like Zim or Tak or The Almighty Tallest. She was different. She doesn't destroy, she creates and discovers. Her name. Her name is Coral but, they call her Viper. Her fast thinking and movements makes people shiver when she passes. Her warm blue eyes are the only thing keeping people from running away screaming "MONSTER!"

"We are now landing", The ship said landing on the blue and green planet.

"You ready Razar?" Coral asked him as he smiled back in agreement.

It was dark on Earth as we landed in a grassy field.

"Computer what are we standing on and what is it called, this place?" She asked the ship.

"You are standing on grass and we are at a place called a 'park", He said back.

"Master, we need disguises", Razar said as Coral nodded.

"Right, now", Coral said throwing a small pod on the ground", Now, I want you to be a panda".

Razar walked over to the pod and was slowly transformed into a panda. He looked adorable. She looked for a disguise that she liked. Nothing came up just male adults and female adults. She went to a search bar. _Female, kid, 1__1__, striped black and gray shirt, and dark blue jeans. _She searched through the options she had. Blond, black, and red hair kept popping up until, Coral found one with short, dark brown hair. She clicked it and started transforming. When she was done with her disguise, Coral shrunk her ship into a pod and walked out of the park.

It was a beautiful night out. The stars were gleaming and the moon was showing. The walked down a street and came upon a slot that was empty. Coral and Razar both nodded and ran toward the empty slot. Placing a pod down in the soil then waiting to see what their house looked like. In only five minutes, a house sprouted out of the soil. Coral and Razar walked inside and up a couple of stairs that reached the second floor. There were two rooms, one with a small bed and another room with a slight bigger bed than the room before. I picked the second room as Razar walked into his. Coral and Razar slept peacefully throughout the night.

**Well that's it for now. Wait?! Nah, I think I'll keep going on with the chapter.**

**The Next Morning**

**Coral's P.o.v**

I had searched all night for something to help us act like humans. It's a place called school. Kids go there during the day and leave around 3:00. It's sounds cool. I woke up and opened the window. It was early in the morning. The birds had just started chirping and the sun was barley up. I walked out of my room and knocked on Razar's room.

"Morning", He smiled hugging my leg.

"Morning, hey guess what I found out last night?" I smiled asking him.

"What?"

"A place called school, it's a place where kids go to during the day", I smiled as Razar frowned", What?"

"That means you'll be gone and leaving me behind", He cried.

"No, no, no, you can come", I smiled getting on my knees.

"How only humans can go", He pouted.

"Um... I got it, your disguise could be human, you could go as my little brother", I smiled as he smiled.

I grabbed a pod and changed Razar's look from a panda to a human. He had dark brown hair like me, gray hoodie, and blue jeans.

"Now, where's this school?" He asked looking down at what he was in.

"Down the street to the right", I smiled as he nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Razar asked.

"Nothing, little brother", We laughed and walked out of the house.

**At School**

"Bye Razar", I smiled hugging him as he walked toward his classroom.

I wandered through a hall until I found the room I was assigned to. Mrs. Bitters class. Something seemed wrong. I knocked on the old door softly, thinking that if I knocked on it too hard that it would break.

"Come in", A raspy voice said from inside.

I slowly opened the door staring up at a tall figure, almost as tall as The Almighty Tallest.

"Name", She commanded.

"C-Coral", I shuddered as the door behind me closed.

She stared at me like I was something to eat.

"Sit beside Dib", She sneered pointing at the empty desk as everyone else gasped then laughed.

I nodded and slowly walked over to the empty desk beside 'Dib'.

"Hi", The boy named Dib said waving.

"Hi", I smiled back.

"I'm Dib", He said holding out his hand.

"Coral", I smiled.

"Turn to page thirty-four in _**DOOM**_ math", Mrs. Bitters ordered.

Great. School sucks. But there are some good things about it.

**Well, I don't know what to write now. I might have to save it for the next chapter. I really, really, REALLY hoped you liked Chapter 1 of _The New Me._ If you have questions, I will answer them. Bad comments are allowed, I will not prohibit if you don't like this story. So that's it and good-bye.**


	2. Dib

**Thank you, whoever commented on this story. Every comment helps to make a great chapter. One person (I don't know because this person was a guest) asked me if this was a Dib X OC story. And guess what... IT IS! Don't like Dib X OC stories, stop reading now. Also, each chapter will be from one person's view. SO... let's start with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dib's P.o.v**

I stared at Zim who was stroking his hands back and forth, plotting his revenge. What will he do to me? My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

Mrs. Bitters said coldly", Come in".

The door opened slowly as Mrs. Bitters was standing right beside the door.

"Name", Mrs. Bitters sneered at her.

"C-Coral", She shuddered as the door closed behind her.

"Sit beside Dib", She pointed to me as everyone gasped then laughed, especially _Zim_.

She seemed nice and _human. _Not like Zim at all. Maybe I could try to be her friend, since she doesn't know about anything that I've done.

"Hi", I waved sounding like an idiot.

"Hi", She smiled back, shyly.

"I'm Dib", I smiled sounding like an idiot again.

"Coral", She grinned.

"Turn to page thirty-two in _**DOOM **_math", The teacher sneered out her orders.

Zim snickered at us and asked to us the restroom. Of course Mrs. Bitters said", Zim, this is your last time using the bathroom this year". Same old, same old.

"We will be working in groups of three today", Mrs. Bitters said holding two fingers up.

"Why?" A smelly Earth human asked.

"It's for a science fair next week on Friday", She scolded.

"Then who are we working with?" A girl asked with buck teeth.

"Names will be on the black board", After Mrs. Bitters said that, Zim walked into the classroom with a toilet seat around his neck. He seemed pretty disappointed at that point. Mrs. Bitters sneered at the alien and placed the names on the black board. Everyone crowded the small black board.

"AH!" Two girls screamed", I'M WITH KETH!" With that, they ran out of the classroom, never to be seen again. When I got up to the black board, my eyes widened and fear and terror ran through my mind. I was with ZIM! But, the other person I got was, Coral.

"I can't be working with this big headed freak", Zim said flicking my forehead.

"Zim, please leave Dib alone", Coral huffed pulling on his hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Zim repeated as Coral kept pulling his hair.

Coral smirked", Say your sorry to Dib, or I'll pull harder".

"Alright", Zim shrieked", I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Please forgive, please?" It was pretty funny watching a girl take down Zim but, I guess it would be okay if I forgave him, for now.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with Coral", I smirked pointing at her. Zim stared at her figure, shaking in place. Coral, was acting strange, she almost seemed... evil. Her eyes widened and she looked down at Zim, who now had tears in his eyes. She let go of his hair and looked down at her hands. Coral started shaking fearfully. Both, Zim and I stared at her shaking figure.

"Coral?" We both asked. She was very pale and her eyes seemed completely white with shock. She didn't seem to be breathing very well. Tears filled her eyes and she cried but, she never made any noise. No sniffling, or sounds of crying. Coral had her back to the class but, the other kids didn't care. I went to tap her shoulder but, when I was only inches away, she fainted. Everyone stared at Zim and I. Both of us went pale as Mrs. Bitters walked over to us. She growled and hissed and kept saying _**DOOM, DOOM, DOOM TO YOU TWO! **_

She dragged us to the Principle's office while a nurse came in and grabbed Coral. I think the nurse is taking her to the nurses office but, it didn't matter now that we were being dragged to the Principle's office.

When we got there, Mrs. Bitters locked us up in chairs and slid us in front of the Principle. He was angry and impatient. He's round face and blond eyebrows made him look angrier than ever.

"What happened to her!" He yelled.

"She was pulling my hair for flicking Dib's big head, it's his fault not mine, his", Zim explained very quickly.

"Then she let go of his hair and stared at her hands", Dib said pointing defensible at Zim", Then she went pale and passed out".

"Well, for all I care, your both in trouble!" The Principle yelled.

"Why?" We both yelled back.

"You, for having a big head", He said pointing to my head. My heads not that big, is it? " And you", He pointed at Zim", For flicking the big headed boy and having your hair pulled". I sighed as the chairs unlocked themselves and Mrs. Bitters walked us back to the classroom. On the way to the classroom, I saw a little boy running toward the direction of the nurse's office. He looked half of Coral's size and had the same hair color as her. Was he her brother? Maybe and maybe not. We finished class early because Keth threw up everywhere. Luckily none of it touched anyone. Everyone went outside by the window of the door. Either way was fine with me. Yesterday, I went through the door, today I want to climb out the window. Today wasn't all that great but, it was okay. Now, I have to wait another twelve hours to plot my revenge on Zim. Better get started.

**That's where I end it people's. I really hope you liked Chapter 1 and 2 of The New Me! If you have any questions, I will gradually answer them. One more thing. Thank you **_DahWumboMastah. _**Whoever you are because, the review was a guest. But thank you anyway for the review. I will see you on Chapter 3 of The New Me! Bye!**


	3. Razar

**I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I thought I had posted Chapter 3, but when I checked the files, the document was deleted. I was so mad, because One: I forgot what I had written. Two: I forgot to save it one the Document Manager. And Three: Because I forgot to post it. So I've decided that I'm going to write you THREE chapters today for making you wait so long. Again, I'm deeply sorry and let's begin.**

**Chapter 3**

**Razar's P.o.v**

I ran toward the nurse's room. When I had heard about Coral, I flipped out. The teacher, Mrs. Alice, let me go see her, so I left. I peeked inside and saw that Coral had already woken up. I sighed as she faced me. She sighed and nodded. I knew exactly what happened. _He's back. _I walked in and grabbed her hand, then pulling her out of the room. "Can we go home now?" I asked. She nodded", Yeah I just want to do something before we head out". I nodded as the bell rang.

Earth children pilled into the hallways. Coral dragged me outside. The kids were everywhere. I started to get nervous. "Coral?" I asked as she ran still dragging me around. She had stopped in front of a boy. He had black hair and and a black jacket. His hair was in a ponytail. I hid behind her. He seemed...different from the other kids.

Coral just smiled and waved? What was she doing? Who is he? "Hi Dib", She smiled. That explains it. "Hey Coral, you okay?" He asked stepping closer. She nodded and grabbed my hand. "Is that your brother?" He asked pointing at me. "Yeah, this is Razar, he's a little shy", Coral giggled", Razar, this is my friend Dib". I nodded and shook a little. "HI", Dib said. "H-Hi", I said shaking more. When did I get so scared? And how? Was it him? Or is it Zim?

"Hey have you seen Zim?" Coral asked. Dib looked shocked for a minute, but nodded. "I think he went home with Gir", Dib said pointing north. Gir's here. I haven't seen him in a while. Coral winked at me. "Well, I'll catch you later", Dib said", My Dad wants to eat out". Coral sighed and nodded. She hugged him and we walked away.

"Who's he?" I asked her. She giggled", That's Dib". Her face went a little red. No way. "You like him, don't you?" I asked as she turned bright red in the face. "N-No I don't", She faked laughed. "Then what was that little scene back there?" I questioned. Coral looked doomed right then. He face was pale and red. Her blue eyes seemed to turn red? I think I went too far this time. I should of just left that conversation alone.

She calmed down and her eyes turned blue again. I shivered in place. We both sighed as we reached Zim's Earth House. Coral demolished the gnome's that seemed to go after us. I knocked three times. The door opened to reveal a dog. It must be Gir. "Sup Gir, do you know where Zim is?"  
Coral asked. "Uh, I think he went to get revenge on Dib", Gir said walking back into the house. "Can we wait for him here?" I asked. "Sure, want some waffles", Gir offered. "I would like some", I said", What about you?" Coral shook her head and sat on the couch. "I'm not hungry". I shrugged and ate a couple of waffles.

Zim slammed open the doors. He was smoky and looked furious. "Zim", Coral said her eyes red again", How are you?" Zim's eyes were shaking back and forth within seconds. What is Coral doing? Wait?! This isn't Coral. It's him, it's Viper. He can't be back. He almost wiped out a whole planet. Coral, come on fight it. You have to break him, just until we sort this out.

"Viper stop!" I squeaked out. He laughed at me as the disguise disappeared. It revealed a crazy look in his bright red eyes. "Oh, so Tin Man's trying to defend the girl", He laughed picking me up", She's losing the war, she's losing her life". I punched him in the jaw. This isn't Coral. "Your not taking over, not while I'm here", I said.

Blood spewed out of his mouth. His eyes changed from red to blue back to red over and over. There fighting? "Come on Coral, take control", I said. Viper's eyes changed back to Coral's eyes color before she passed out. Coral's and Viper's blood was everywhere. Coral's was green blood, while Viper's was coal black. Coral? I hope you know your losing this war between you and Viper.

**That's it for the third chapter. I hope you find it interesting. Next chapter is going to be written in about an hour or so. Maybe after a nice shower. Well I'll see you in about an hour. Hope you will like Chapter 4. Thanks for reading and Good-Bye.**


	4. Coral and Viper

**Chapter 4**

**Coral and Viper**

I awoke to liquid surrounding my body. I was slightly bobbing up and down. There were tubes in my head and pack. The water almost seemed white. My eyes flooded the room. Razar seemed a bit scared? Zim was standing there with a clipboard, but why? My head hurt so badly. **I can make it go away, just give me power. **I coughed out black blood _Never! _**Why is that? **Green blood flooded into the water. _Stop it! Leave me alone! _Black and green blood flowed everywhere. No my eyes wanted to close, but if I did Viper to try to break free.

"There she goes again", Razar asked. "So..." Zim asked setting the clipboard", Who is Viper?" Razar sighed and sat down in a blue chair. "Viper's her twin brother", Razar said. Zim looked a little taken back. But his face soon turned puzzled", Then why are they...you now...together...in one person?" Razar's own eyes turned to mere fear. **He's scared. Your scared! **_Everyone gets scared at some point, now leave me alone!_

"Their together because", Razar said", Viper tried to kill all of Irken, including himself". Green blood flowed from my body and wouldn't stop. I yelled in agony. "CORAL!" Razar screamed running to the tank. "S-Spilt", I whispered through the pain I was feeling. "Split what?" He asked. "Split us apart, he needs to be one", I coughed out some more blood", He needs to be him, not me". Razar took a step back as Zim drained the tank. But he did not open it. My body fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere.

"Come on", Zim said. "Where are we going?" Razar asked. "To Dib's house", Zim groaned. "The human?" Razar asked", But why?" Zim sighed and imitated", I don't have the technology to help her". "D-Dib can't s-see me like this", I said trying to stand but failed", H-He's not suppose to know". "Would you rather be killed by the beast inside you?" Zim said. I shook my head.

"We have to leave now or the side effects will wear off", Zim said", GIR! Let's go!" "TACOS!" Gir squealed walking out of the lab with Zim and Razar. _They left me? Without a simple good-bye? Why would they leave me? _Tears steamed down my face. _They leave me bleeding and hopeless. They leave me with pain in and out. THEY LEAVE ME WITH A DEMON! Why? _More tears streamed down my face.

**Don't cry, I always hate to see you cry. Pleas don't cry sister. **_Viper? _**Yes? **_Why would they leave me bleeding? _**Because they don't care about you as I do. **_Then why did you attack me? _**I was just a little mad at you, but don't worry, I can fix it all. **_How? _**Like this. **All the blood and marks were fading away. I stood with cramping legs. _Thanks, can you help me get out? _I grinned just a little. I could feel my eyes turn red and I was ready to fight.

**Thanks sister, I needed to refresh my legs a little. **_Anytime, I thought they were my friends. _**Don't worry, you'll always have me. **_Yeah, I guess your right. _**I will always help you and hurt other that had hurt you. I don't want you to end up like me. **_You know, you don't seem like anything you used to be. I really think you've changed. _**Thanks, now let's get out of here. **_Yeah! _A smirk filled my lips as the tank crashed into a million different pieces. They will hate what I have to do. If you betray me, I will stop to let Viper go from his chains to fight for me and protect me.

**I really hope you liked today's chapter.**

**Viper: I was in it more and I'm ready to get into a fight.**

**Coral: I might take a nap for a while.**

**Me: Well while you two take a _little __vacation__, _I have two more chapters to write for two different stories. **

**Coral and Viper: What ever.**

**Me: Again I really hoped you liked this chapter. Had a lot of mysterious things in it. Now I have some questions for you.**

_Questions:_

_1: What is Viper and Coral planning in further chapter?_

_2: What was into Coral when she let Viper loose?_

_3: Will Dib find out the truth? _

_4: Will Dib still protect Coral, or betray her?_

_5: Did Zim, Gir, and Razar leave for a good reason, or a mean one?_

**Well that's it for now. I hope you answer a couple of these. Thank you for reading and Good-Bye. _For now! _**


End file.
